


Like A Girl

by FoxyGrandpaRick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, Implied rickmorty, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Morty, Trans Morty Smith, Trans Rick Sanchez, Transphobia, idk what else 2 tag, rickmorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyGrandpaRick/pseuds/FoxyGrandpaRick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty Smith has never been very secure in his gender, but when he's belittled by the one person he thought understood, he's absolutely crushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Girl

Morty was slouched down against the door to his bedroom, weeping into his palms and trying to block out the sound of Rick pounding against the entrance behind him.  
"L- Listen, Morty, you know I didn't mean it, didn't mean it that way. All I was saying was, was that you gotta get out of, of your comfort zone, M-morty."  
It didn't matter what he meant. He said what he said and that couldn't be erased. Every moment of support Rick had given the boy seemed to vanish in that moment, replaced with his grandfather's voice echoing "Quit acting like a girl, Morty."  
"Morty, let me in Mor-morty. I just wanna say I'm sorry."  
Morty stood up to unlock the door and then sulked over to his bed. He might unlock the door but he sure as hell wouldn't let Rick in.  
The older man cracked the door to see his grandson, still in tears, sitting on his bed. He walked over and put a hand on the boys shoulder.  
"I-I-I'm sor-"  
"N-no, you aren't, Rick. You always, always do thi-this kinda shit to me. You, you think I'm just some kind of, of pet th-that you can boss a-around and do wh-whatever you want to. I'm a person too, R-rick. And it's time, time you s-started treating me like one."  
Rick was used to Morty's outbursts but this one was different. The pain in his eyes was something real. Something Rick remembered himself feeling at around the same age as Morty. It was about time he told him that story.  
"I'm not gonna sURRRPPgar coat this, Morty. What I s-said back there was shitty. You weren't acting, acting "like a girl" wh-whatever that even means. Y-you know those scars on, on my chest you're always asking me about? Th-the ones I told you were from a knife fight between me, between me and Squanchy? Those are from a sURRRPPgery."  
"Wh-what kind of surgery, Rick?"  
"When I was about your age, I was doing something st-stupid like what I caught you doing the other day."  
"Aw, Jeez, Rick, I know y-you didn't get su-surgery from jacking off, jacking off too much."  
"Not that, ge-genius. The binding, with the ace ban-bandages. Anyway, I hurt my ribs real bad, Morty, I was planning on, on getting top surgery anyway but n-not like that. On the up side, they took out a set of m-my ribs so, so now I can suck my own dick!"  
"W-w-wait, Rick, sl-slow down. Top surgery? So that means-"  
"Yeah, yeah. Don't th-think to hard about it, I wouldn't want you to, to hurt yourself. The point is, I don't think of you as a, as a girl, Morty."  
"Jee, Rick, th-that's a lot to take in. Thank you for, for telling me."  
"Don't sweat it kid. I still feel b-bad about what I said, so how's about we go get us the best ice cream this side of the galaxy?"  
"Oh boy, Rick! Th-that sounds great. An-and Rick? About that whole su-sucking your own dick thing.. do you think you could, could teach m-me how to do that some time?"


End file.
